Massage Therapy
by Vodams
Summary: The former black Dino Thunder Ranger goes to get a massage only to run into his past! Chapter 4 posted!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mimi's Massage and Therapy Center**_

Tommy parked his truck outside the store after a long exhausting day at school.." At least it's the last day of this school year."

The former Black Dino Thunder Ranger got out of his jeep and walked up to the door and pulled it open and walked up to the desk

" Good Evening my name is Inga..and welcome to Mimi's Measage and Therapy Center..how may I help you today."

" Hello Inga..I would like a full body massage."

" A strong man like you want to subject himself to a Massage..are you gay or in between."

" No I'm not gay Inga..I just want a massage."

" You don't have a girlfriend or wife to give you that kind loving gesture."

Tommy held up his left hand and shook his head

" Okay..my bad..um there is an opening in ten minutes would you like to take that." Inga proposed

" Yes I would Inga." Tommy answered

" Ok you can have a seat over there and someone will be out to get you." Inga suggested

" Thank you." Tommy applied as he turned around and walked over to the waiting area and sat down in the chair and leaned back and closed his eyes

_Ten Minutes later_

The Side door opened and a dark red woman stepped out next to the door.." Tommy Oliver."

Tommy opened his eyes and looked around until his gaze fell upon the Red head standing near the half open door

" Are you Tommy Oliver sir." the woman asked

" Yes I am." Tommy replied as he stood up

" Alright will you follow me please." the woman commanded softly as she opened the door and let Tommy step in before her then she closed the door and led him down the hall.." Room 20 is your room you may go in and take off all of your clothing and lay down on the bed with a towel across your behind..and the one who in charge of massaging you will be in shortly."

" Ok thanks.." Tommy said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him and started taking his clothes off and layed down on the table and made sure he was covered in the most vital area and fully relaxed himself with his face down onto the head rest

_Five minutes later_

_**Knock, Knock**_

" You can come on in." Tommy instructed

The door opened and the brown haired massager cocked an eyebrow as she gave the patient a glance over.." Damn."

" Is there something wrong." Tommy mumbled

" No there isn't..I've just never had someone as taller or thicker than you before."

" How've long have you been working here."

" Going on two years..Reefside California reminds alot of home." the masseuse said.." by the way what's your name."

" Dr. Thomas Oliver." Tommy informed

The masseuse gasped lightly

Tommy started to lift his head up only to have it pushed back down.." Was that called for."

" I'm sorry." the masseuse said.." Tommy."

" It can't be." Tommy commented as he looked over at the masseuse who was standing there watching him.." Kimberly."

" Yeah..now if you can so kindly not move any further unless you want your partner in crime to show itself.."

Tommy nodded and simply turned back around and put his face back down onto the head rest

Kimberly turned on some soft music then poured a generous amount of soothing oil onto her hands and rubbed together then she placed them on Tommy's shoulders and started massaging them softly then she moved them to shoulder blades until she massaged the whole back and started kneading them

" Right there..there's where the most tension is."

" Okay." Kimberly said as she focused on that one specific part of Tommy's body in the middle of his back." What did you do..if you don't mind me asking."

" I teach at Reefside High School and during the day I'm practically standing alot so my muscles tend to tense up." Tommy explained

" And I'm supposed to believe that..Tommy you were one of them and I know how it feels to land on the street or parts of debris." Kim stated

" I know..but I had to do something else instead of going to the hospital."

" If it's sprained you should still go to the hospital..getting a message might make it worse..you stubborn ass."

Tommy mumbled something only to get smacked on his butt

" I heard that Thomas." Kim said

" I know..and please don't smack me on my ass again..that doesn't belong to you no more."

Kim stopped massaging and backed up a little bit then she turned and exited the room

" It was going good until I had to go there."

_Two Minutes later_

The door opened once again.." Mr. Oliver..my name is Agnes..and I'll be taking over for Miss Hart."

Tommy looked up at the other masseuse then gulped.." I..I..I prefer Miss Hart."

" Unfortunately she just decided to take a break and she told me that she have a slight problem with an a small area in your back." Agnes replied as she flipped Tommy back onto his stomach and pounded on his back

" AAAAAHHHHHH...AAHHHHHHHHH...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.." Tommy screamed

_Crack..Crunch..Crack_

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...that hurt damnit."

Anges smirked a little bit then she jerked and cracked Tommy's muscles until he was layed out flat and motionless.." You can pay on your way out."

Mr. Oliver and please take my card I do make house visits..just ask for Agnes Brockner." Agnes walked out of the room

Tommy slowly moved off of the massaging table and slipped his clothes back and made his way out into the hallway looking up and down the hallway but saw no sight of Kimberly.." I think I know what to do." Tommy slowly moved back into the front room and up to the front desk.." Um I would like to leave a message for Kimberly Hart."

" There's no one here by that name."

" Yes there is..she was my massuese not that long ago."

" Well I'm sorry sir..you must be seeing things."

" Look Godamnit I know who I saw and who was giving me a massage five minutes ago..who I was having a conversation with."

" And sir for the last time..there is nobody here with that name."

" Fine!!.I will leave a tip..but I will be back." Tommy pulled out his wallet and paid for the massage and left a tip then left out of the shop and got into his truck and backed up out of the spot and drove home

" Anne..he's gone." the receptionist said

Kim came out of the back.." thanks..but he meant what he said he will come back but just let me know when he does cause I will leave immediately."

" Anne what was he too you."

" My ex-boyfriend and first time lover..but it went all wrong."

" Ok..don't worry Anne we got your back."

" Especially my tyke." Anges inputs

" Thanks girls." Kim applied as she glanced out the window..

**That's all for this chapter..if you would like for me to continue..let me know via Review!**

**Tay**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Massage and Therapy Center  
**__**4:45 p.m**_

Kim grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and clocked out and headed out the back door.." I'll be in around 8:30 tomorrow Inga."

" Alright Anne."

Kim got into her truck and buckled her seatbelt and inserted her key into the ignition and turned it starting her engine and placed the car into drive and drove out the backlot and headed to her apartment complex.." I don't know what I was doing I mean I know that he's no longer my boyfriend and I had no right to hit him..but I'm a masseuse..and he came to my job." Kim ranted to herself as she placed her signal on and turned the left corner where she drove past Reefside High School stopping to look at it as she stopped at the light..then she pulled off when the light turned green and drove behind the high school until came upon her apartment building where she drove into the lot and parked her truck directly underneath her apartment Kim turned her engine off then she let her hands fall across the top part of the wheel as her head slowly fell in the center of her arms.." I really want to see him again..but afterwhat I did to him all those years ago..I can see it in the way he ranted earlier..I don't want to lose my job." Kim mumbled as she slowly withdrew her keys from the ignition

_knock, knock_

" Anne dearie are you alright." An Elderly voice asked

Kim looked up and out the window at her neigbor.." Yes Mrs. Golland.." Kim picked up her belongings and got out of her truck and setting the alarm.." I just had a weird day..that's all."

" Alright..do you want to talk about it..I made a batch double chocolate chip cookies."

Kim nodded her head and followed Mrs. Golland unto her apartment and entered after she did.." We can sit on the couch."

Kim went into the living room and sat on the couch..and was soon joined by Mrs. Golland with a tray with a plate filled with the cookies and two glasses of low fat milk.." Here you go Anne."

" Thanks Mrs. Holland." Kim said as she sat the tray down and allowed Mrs. Golland to take a seat..Kim eyed the batch of Cookies

" You can get one dearie." Mrs Golland insisted as she watched her friend gaze..Kim didn't hesitate to grab a cookie and she broke it in half and dunked a piece in her glass of milk and right into her mouth.." Mmmm..these are so delicious."

" Thanks..now what had you sitting in your truck after you got home today."

" My ex-boyfriend showed up at my job..I didn't even know it was him until he said his name..It was going good until he said a few words that instantly brought the hurt and pain that I caused along time ago..I recoiled and bolted from the room and sent in Agnes to finish him up..and after she was done..I overheard him ask for me..but the receptionist told him that I wasn't there and he clearly told her that he would be back."

" Is he stalker dearie..cause if he is..you need to have a restraining order put on him."

" He's not a stalker..he was..ohhh..he was just as surprised to see me there..as I was him..part of me wants to be with him..but the other half me says that it's not gonna happen." Kim replied as she picked up some more cookies and sat them on a napkin

" What does he look like."

Kim shook her head as she reached into her pocket book and pulled out a picture of Tommy back in the days.." I still carry it around even when I should just throw it away just like I did to our relationship." Kim said as she handed the picture to Mrs. Golland.." And I don't know if he realized it yet that after all these years we were both responsible for the end of our relationship..I just knew that with  
my new goal that was about to take off..it would harm our relationship in ways we never knew."

" Did he call you or vice versa."

" I called and he answered..but it was always awkward..cause It wasn't the same as being in the same state as him..we always was interrupted whether or not it was because it was late there or here..or something else..and to him after all these years the way I did.. it has left me hoping for some kind of reconciliation and an altercation..which I know is coming the next time we meet."

" Do you still have the same feeling you had for him in high school?" Mrs. Golland asked as she looked at the picture ' My Grandson'

" Yes..but this is now not then...we are both adults..if he can't handle his problems properly then we don't have nothing to build upon."

Mrs Golland handed the picture back to Kimberly.." Does that mean you are willing to try again with him."

" It depends..but either way fate has always be unkind to me..Mrs Golland I want to thank you for the delicious cookies..but I have to go." Kim said as she picked up her pocketbook and her napkin that was filled with the cookies

" Alright Dear..and don't be afraid to drop by again."

" I won't Mrs Golland..goodbye." Kim said as she gave her neighbor a hug then left out her apartment and went to hers then she got out her keys and inserted the key into the lock and unlocked her door and went inside her apartment sighing

_Tommy's House  
__5:00 p.m_

Tommy was upstairs in his attic with a certain picture in his hands and countless others laying around him.." I will have to take it slow in order for Kim to realize that we can act about this like adults which we are." Tommy mumbled as his fingers brushed across one of his favortie pictures of Kim..' _but you didn't act like one earlier' _Tommy got up and went over to the window and stared out of it.." Kim.. wherever you live and whatever you want to call yourself now..one day it will be me and you..without Anges..especially Agnes..Oww...  
ohh." Tommy muttered as he gently rubbed the middle of his back and carefully let his daydream take hold of him..

_**That's all for the this chapter!**_

_**Please leave me a review..it you want me to continue on!!**_

_**Tay**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights..but If I could..hmmm!!**

Thanks to all who left their reviews for chapter 2..here is chapter 3!..and I apologize for the late update!!

_**Tommy's House**_

_Flashback_

_**knock..knock**_

**Tommy came out of the Den and walked over to the door peeping through the peephole before opening the door.." Hey ****there Beautiful."  
Tommy greeted as he took her hand and brought her into the house closing the door behind him**

**" I had a good day." Kim revealed as she draped her around his waist and buried her face into his chest**

**Tommy rubbed her back.." Come on lets go upstairs to my room."**

**Kim nodded then seperated herself from him and turned and walked upstairs with Tommy following **

**" Are you hungry Kim."**

**" Yeah..a little.." Kim answered as she sat down on the bed**

**" Alright..I'll be right back." Tommy said as he leaned down and kissed Kim on the lips before turning around and walking ****back out the  
room**

**Kim layed down and closed her eyes after coming in contact with Tommy's pillow and let the long day catch up to her and fell asleep ****after  
Tommy left out of the room and went downstairs to get them something to eat and drink. Tommy quickly made himself and Kim ****a sandwich  
then carefully made his way upstairs with two can of soda under his arms and two plates in his hands.." Here we go Beautiful..****a snack to.."  
Tommy stopped talking as he found his girlfriend sleeping soundly on his bead. Tommy went over to his desk and placed ****both plates down  
then moved the cans of soda from underneath his arms and placed them onto the desk as well then he kicked off his ****shoes and got on the  
bed behind Kim draping a arm around her waist and pulling her back into the safety of his arms**

**" Tommy." Kim mumbled sleepily **

**" Yeah..it's me beautiful..just go back to sleep." Tommy insisted tenderly as he kissed her on the lips then closed his eyes and taking ****a nap  
as well**

_End Flashback_

Tommy blinked a few times before slowly turning away from the window then leaned up against the wall and brought the picture up to eye level and stared  
upon the stolen image of Kim on his lap with one hand placed against his cheek making them face to face staring into each other's eyes.." I always tended to  
get light headed when we did that..and I also recall that Kim shivered a little bit." Tommy mumbled incoherently as he gazed intothe photo before turning and  
going back downstairs

_Ring Ring_

Tommy picked up the phone and clicked the talk button.." Hello."

" Hey Son." Mr. Oliver spoke

" Hey Dad..what's up." Tommy asked

" Just wondering..if you would mind some company." Mr. Oliver replied

" Of course not Dad..I can be down there in two hours."

" No need I'm already in Reefside..just meet me in the park." Mr. Oliver suggested

" Alright..I'll be there in ten minutes.." Tommy stated

" Ok see you soon son." Mr Oliver commented

" See you soon bye." Tommy said

" Goodbye." Mr. Oliver added as he ended the call and walked over to the bench and sat down

_**Reefside Apartment Complex**_

Mrs. Holland made her way into the Kitchen with the now empty plate and sat it on the counter

_Arrf...arrff_

" Hey there Cinnamon..are you ready for your walk now." Mrs. Holland inquired as she picked up the red leash off the hook and picked up her beige sweater  
and slipped her arms through before bending down and hooking the leash onto the collar of Cinnamon who wagged her tail and panting then she went to door  
opening it and letting Cinnamon go out before her then closing the door behind her and locking the door then walked down the side walk

_**Kim's Apartment**_

Kim layed across her bed with her eyes closed..' I can't believe I'm working in same city as Tommy..and on all days he had to come in today..and I don't think  
I can just face him again' Kim opened her eyes and sat up.." I'm not gonna do this to myself again..I need to get out of here." Kim got up and went over to her  
dresser taking out a pair sweat pants and t-shirt and walked into her bathroom and started to change her clothes

_**Reefside Park**_

Mr. Oliver clasped his hands behind his back as he stood looking out across the park area when he heard a car door slam shut

Tommy walked over to his father who was now facing towards him.." Hey Dad." Tommy said as he greeted his father

" Hey Son..how have you been?" Mr. Oliver questioned

" Good..and Bad." Tommy answered

Tommy's father looked into son's eyes before placing his hand on his shoulder.." Come on let's go over her and sit down and talk about what's on your mind."  
Mr. Oliver insisted

Tommy nodded his head and the both of them walked over to the nearby bench and sat down..Tommy took a deep breath and let it out.." After a long day I went  
to visit the local Massage Center to help release some of the aches out of my back so when I got to the room and layed down on the massage table waiting for the  
massuese to come in..I never imagine that my ex-girlfriend would be the one to give me my massage."

" Ex-girlfriend..you mean Christine." Mr. Oliver asks

" No."

" Katherine."

" No Dad..Kimberly." Tommy revealed

" Oh God..that must've been weird and awkward to come face to face with one another after all these years." Mr. Oliver stated

" Dad..we didn't meet face to face..she didn't even tell me her name..I told her mine and she gasped..so I started to lift my head up when she pushed my head back  
down into the face area and said she was sorry Tommy..and the way she said my name instantly made me realize who my massuese was."

" What happened next son..it must've been bad for you to be torn up like this." Mr. Oliver implied as he glanced away before turning his attention back to Tommy

" It went fine for like a minute or two..little bit of talking..and I told I might have sprained a muscle and she told I should go to the hospital cause getting a massage  
might make it hurt even more..she actually called me a stubborn ass..I mumbled a snide remark and she smacked me on the butt..and I said don't smack me in that  
area no more cause that doesn't belong to you anymore..so stops massaging backs up and flees out of the room..I screwed up and paid for it cause the next thing I  
know there is this woman over six feet coming in the and torturing the hell of me then leaving me her calling card." Tommy exlpained

Mr. Oliver stood up and taking a few steps away before laughing at his son

" I glad you are find this new revelation funny dad." Tommy commented

Mrs. Holland was walking pass the area where her grandson was sitting on bench.." I'm this close to grandson..yet I don't know how to tell him that I'm his only  
blood relative to his birth mother my daughter.."

Kim was running along the pathway with her headphones on and her Ipod on her waist jogging along the park

Mr. Oliver controlled his laughing fit and before he turned he spotted Kim and started walking into her path

" Dad..hey where are you going." Tommy asked as he got and followed his father

Mr. Oliver stepped into Kim's path making her stop in her tracks.." Good Evening Kimberly."

Kim looked up when she realized who was in her path.." Hello Mr. Oliver." Kim spoke then noticed that Tommy was behind him..Kim shook her head then turned  
and ranned away not looking back at all

" Well aren't you gonna go after her Tommy." Mr. Oliver inquired as he turned to look at his son

" Nope..and before you say something else..I flipped out at the Center..so basically I've ruined my chance earlier..but I haven't given up..somehow I will get Kim to  
open up to me and hopefully we will be back together like we should be."

Mr. Oliver looked back into the direction Kim ran.." Tommy..me and your mother will be glad when that day comes..but until then why don't you show your old man  
around before I go back home."

" How about we go to Haley's..she can make some good shakes."

" Not as good as Ernie's..but let's see how I rank the smoothie I choose." Mr. Oliver said

Tommy nodded his head and he and father walked back to their cars and getting behind the wheel and leaving the park

Mrs. Holland walked back to her apartment.." Very soon Grandson..we will meet..and maybe I can answer all of the questions that you have been holding for a long  
time now..and possibly reunite you with your lost love." Mrs. Holland mumbled as leaned down and picked up Cinnamon and headed back home

_**That's all for Chapter 3**_

_**Please drop a review**_

_**Tay**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aythor's Note: Here is the next chapter..please remember to leave a review!!**__****_

Kim's Apartment  
_**8 mins later**_

Kim quickly opened her door and shut behind her before collapsing against making sure her locked the door knob and brought her hands up to her face and screamed into them.." Why..why...why must I keep running into him..all I want to do is avoid him..but I can't." Kim mumbled as she scanned over her living  
then rolled her eyes as she pushed herself away from the door walking down the hallway and into her bathroom and turning on the water Kim placed her  
hands on top of her marble top where the sink was and glanced up at the mirror.." I'm happy where my life is right..aren't I." Kim rolled her eyes as she  
turned away from the mirror and stepped inside the shower

_**Mrs. Golland's Apartment  
**__**5:29 p.m.**_

Mrs. Golland walked into her bedroom and over to her closet and bent down then she reached into the far right corner and removed a white box from it..picking it  
up she carried it over to her rocking chair next to her window sill and sat down with the box on her lap. Mrs. Golland lifted the lid up and took out a picture of infant.." My Grandson..after all this time..I've finally found you..and your living in the same city I've been living in all my life since I married another man..and the man that I saw you with has to be one that raised you into the man you are today..I have searched all over for you..and now that I can clearly see how much of my daughter's resemblance is in you..I have to get a little closer to you..but first I need to get some of those muffins..come on Cinnamon." Mrs. Golland said as she placed the box on the floor and got up from her chair and left out the room and re-attaching the leash onto Cinnamon's collar and leaving out of her door

_**Haley's Cyberspace  
**__**5:35 p.m.**_

Haley and Trent was behind the counter drying off some of the glassware while Kira was on the opposite side brushing up on some of studies and taking sips of her Orange Banana smoothie when the door opened up. Haley went in the back to get some more cups

" Welcome to Haley's Cyberspace Dad." Tommy implies

" It's nice..and sort of similar to Ernie's place..but lacking the space..either way let's move up to the counter." Mr. Oliver commented

Tommy nodded his head and the two of them walked up to the counter.." Anything to not think about today."

" Or Someone..Tommy face it she's back and you can't deny it no matter what you try to do." Mr. Oliver added

" Can we talk about this later..now is not a good time." Tommy insisted

" Of Course we can talk later..I see two of your former students present." Mr. Oliver said

Trent looked up as his former Teacher/Teammate approached the counter.." Good Afternoon Mr. Oliver and Dr. O." Trent says

Kira looked up from her book.." Hello Dr. O and Mr. Oliver." Kira added then turned back to her book

Haley came out and found two infamous guests nodding her head to Tommy before looking at his father.." Nice to see you again Mr. Oliver..welcome to my neck of  
the woods..what can I get for you two today."

" A cup of coffee and a apple pastry." Tommy replied

" I'll have a glass of Lemonade along with a piece of Lemon Chess Pie." Mr. Oliver revealed

" Alright..I'll get the Lemonade and coffee..Trent can you.."

" No problem Haley." Trent applied as he went over to the Pastry container and removed two clean dishes and a spatula

Kira closed the book and her notebook and placed it to the side.." Enough studying for today."

" How are you doing today Miss Ford." Mr. Oliver wondered

" I'm doing good..thanks for asking." Kira replies

" Where are the other two musketeers." Mr. Oliver asks as he looked around the room in search of Conner and Ethan

" Ethan is with his family on vacation..and Conner..well let's just say he quite busy with all of his twin cousins." Kira revealed

" Ouch that's like six sets of twins all trying to get all of their uncle Conner's attention..he's gonna be sore and grateful when he gets back." Tommy said as he took a cookie off a plate and ate it then another

" Yes he is..so I signed Conner up for a much needed massage from this shop downtown." Kira exclaimed just as Tommy started to choke.." Are you okay Dr. O."

Haley and Trent returned with the drinks and desserts.." What's wrong Tommy?" Haley questioned as Trent placed their orders in front of Tommy and his father

Tommy patted his chest as he managed to eat the rest of the cookie.." N-Nothing..it just went down the wrong way..that's all.." Tommy answered shakily

Mr. Oliver shook his head as a small smirk appeared on his face knowing that his son was covering for himself.." Um..Haley..tell me what you think of Conner possibly giving into Kira's gift of getting a massage from the place downtown." Mr. Oliver inquired as he looked at Tommy who was glaring at him

Haley smiled as she didn't catch on to what was going on as she looked at Tommy's father.." He might go for it..especially if ihe told that it might be a young hot massuese might be the performing the massage..Conner would most likely say yes in a second flat no less." Haley replied as she looked at Tommy who has his face scrunched up with his eyes closed tight as in pain.." Okay I missed something which is a first..Tommy spill it right now."

" Nope..not gonna happen..all I'm gonna say is that my past has somehow been living in this city for quite a while..and the meeting was not pleasant at all." Tommy stated as he left out the other embarassing parts

" Uh-huh." Haley said as she shook her head from side to side before looking up at the door where her favorite customer came in carrying her dog.." Excuse me guys..Mrs. Holland just walked in..Trent can you get her usual ready..please." Haley suggested with a smile in her face as she moved around the counter and walked over to her favorite customer

"Sure.." Trent applied

Haley held up her hand as she heard Trent then continued across the wooden floor

Mrs. Holland smiled as she took a few steps inside the teen hangout when she noticed Haley walking towards her with a genuine smile on her face.." Good Afternoon Haley Dear..how

are you doing today." Mrs. Holland greeted as Haley and her shared a brief hug

" I'm doing fine Mrs. Holland..can I get the usaul for you today." Haley says

" Hmmm..yes you can..and a few blueberry muffins to go." Mrs. Holland informed

" No problem..I'll be right back." Haley retorted as she headed over to the counter smiling genuinely

Mrs. Holland set Cinnamon in her lap as she rubbed his body then she looked over her shoulder.." Well bless my heart..my grandson and his father in close proximeties once again..what a lucky day..say sweetie was the matter." Mrs. Holland wonders as Cinnamon whimpered a little bit so Mrs. Holland took off  
his leash and Cinnamon quickly went under her chair and layed down

Trent handed Haley the dishes.." She seem happy to meet you Haley." Trent said

" I'm happy to see her to..she comes by often..and when she does..it brightens my day." Haley explains

" Um Haley." Tommy called out

" Yes Tommy." Haley suggests

Tommy look over at the lady who locked eyes with him before smiling at him and turning around to face the other way..' Why am I beginning to get this feeling that she is somehow related to me..I must be reeling from all that has happened today' Tommy thought

" Tommy..what is it..I have a customer waiting." Haley implied

Tommy shook his head.." Oh..uh..nevermind..I'm gonna head out..I might call you later and tell you about today..maybe.." Tommy answered as he finished off his pastry and drinked the rest of his coffee and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet

Mr. Oliver ate the last piece of his dessert then reached inside his side pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill and layed it on the counter.." I enjoyed my dessert and tea..thanks for the kind business Trent..nice seeing you again as well Kira." Mr. Oliver says

" You to Mr. Oliver..enjoy the rest of your day." Kira added

" I will.." Mr. Oliver informs gratefully as he and Tommy turned and walked towards the door

Haley made her way over to the Table.." So sorry for that..my friend is a little off today."

" No problem dear..um..who was that." Mrs. Holland wandered as she took her fork and let it skim a piece of pie and bring it to her mouth

" That was Tommy Oliver and his father..he and I went to college together." Haley reveals as she sat down across from her guest

" They both seem nice."

" They are..but Tommy can sometimes go off into his own little world..but he does alot of karate practicing so he completely puts all his focus into that." Haley replied

' He does karate..just like my daughter who taught his father.' Mrs. Holland thought to herself as she nodded her head.." I've seen some fights..but they don't easily get me riled up..my husband tried to get me hooked on watching boxing..but it never got me to join his favorite pasttime..but I loved him and miss him dearly..maybe one day if Tommy has anything that involves Karate..can you bring me along..I may be old..but I'm not that old you know." Mrs. Holland explains

" I know..and I'll let you know whenever there is one..so I'll let you enjoy your snack and I'll bring over those blueberry muffins when your ready to go." Haley suggested as she stood up and pushed the chair under the table

" Alright Haley.." Mrs. Holland applied as Haley walked away from the table..' I need to do just a little more digging on the life of my grandson..before I let him in on the clue that I'm the only last surviving blood relative living on his mother's side..and I have alot to fill him in."

Tommy drove his jeep through the pathway that led to his house.." Where is your car dad."

" It's near the park." Mr. Oliver reveals

" Then why didn't you say something." Tommy said as he put his car into reverse

" No Need to turn the car around yet son..we have to talk first and I don't want to hear you refuse..besides you need to face facts so come on get out of the car." Mr. Oliver insisted as he opened the door and got out

Tommy grumbled to himself as he turned off the engine and took his key out and opened his door and followed behind his father then unlocked his front door and let them in

" You know Kimberly would love to add a woman's touch to this house."

" Dad..please.." Tommy complained as he closed the door

_**The End**_

_**PLZ Review if I should continue!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
